Rheda Ag Bleiddiau
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: Kaiba, Yugi and Yugi's friends have formed a sort of community due to unusual circumstances. When Yugi's two cousins come to stay, things get turned upside down.  Rating for smut and language. SKOC, there is a LOT of Welsh in this fic. Kaiba's kinda OOC.


_**Rheda Ag Bleiddiau**_

_Hey do I was looking at Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics on and I realised that there are surprisingly few where Seto Kaiba is a werewolf, there are quite a few where others (mainly Joey) are werewolves but I kinda like the idea of Kaiba being one. Just so you know, this is an AU fic as the Bakura storyline never happened and Ryou is a girl in this and I have changed his/her eye colour to fit in better with this story. Btw, I know that Ryou is wearing a pair of Mary Jane court shoes but Kaiba has no idea about women's shoes and as section describing the two girls is sort of from his point of view, they're not actually mentioned by name. And just so you know, the pinna of your ear is just at the top of your ear. After (and during) the lemon Kaiba will be referred to as Seto. By the way, I have nothing against the English, I'm actually half English and half Welsh, I just needed a way to antagonise Eira._

_And I know that I'm still using Welsh in fics so I'll tell you what the phrases I use means. _

_**Rheda Ag Bleiddiau: Running with wolves/ She runs with wolves (literal)**_

_**Sut Mae: How're you/ a greeting/ how do? (literal)**_

_**Cer o 'ma!: Away with you/ get away!**_

_**Cach!: Shit!**_

_**Mi fydda i'n darfod!: I'm going to die!**_

_**Ffwcia oma ac cnuchu fy fam, chi uffar gwirion!: Fuck off and fuck your mother, you silly bastard!**_

_**Ti'n llawn cachu!: You're full of shit!**_

_**Ma bys bach fi yn fwy na esgys ti am goc!: My little finger is bigger than that little excuse that you call a cock!**_

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**SK**_

_**Name: **__Eira Awen Morgana Ddriag_

_**Age: **__21_

_**Height:**__ 5'8"_

_**Hair Colour:**__ Black_

_**Eye Colour: **__Sapphire Blue_

_**Family: **__Twin sister (Ryou Eleri Isolde Ddriag), little sister (Arwen Carys Gwenhwyfar Smith)_

_**SK**_

Kaiba was getting sick of Yugi's excitable bouncing up and down. If it had been up to him then he wouldn't even be hanging out with Yugi or his friends but fate it seemed, had decided not to be kind. In previous years, Kaiba would never have considered even talking about fate let alone believing in it. But after what happened, he could find no other explanation. To put a long story short, he had been born with something that he viewed as a curse while Yugi, Atem, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Marik and Malik viewed it as more of a blessing in disguise. For some reason, they had all been born with the same affliction and had naturally formed a group together, something their instincts forced them to do, when they were 21. Their instincts also pushed them to find a mate and elect a leader from one of them. Much to everyone's initial surprise, Kaiba turned out to be that leader. But when they had been together for a while they realised that not only was he stronger and faster than the rest of them, he simply _**was**_ more of a leader. But the worst thing in Kaiba's mind was that Mokuba had every possibility of having the same affliction.

"Yugi…" He sighed as Yugi carried on with his overexcited bouncing. Yugi didn't listen to the warning in Kaiba's voice but the others heard it and stepped back slightly.

"Yugi with you desist with your bouncing! You're giving me a headache!" Kaiba snarled, his temper flaring. Yugi stopped immediately and looked shamefaced.

"Sorry, but my cousins' plane will be landing in an hour!" He ginned, still looking excited.

"I know but calm down." Kaiba replied wearily. It worked, for about 5 minutes. But soon Yugi was bouncing up and down again. In a final ditch attempt to calm him down, Kaiba appealed to Yugi's mate in the hopes that he could be distracted.

"Marik, could you take Yugi somewhere and distract him for a bit?" He sighed, trying to finish some work for Kaiba Corp. Marik grinned and dragged Yugi out the room, presumably to find a bedroom. When they had formed the group, they all started living at Kaiba Mansion, Kaiba had enough space and it made everything easier for them all. When Joey and Duke had found out that Mai and Serenity were their mates, they had also moved in. To make things more complicated, Yugi's two cousins who were arriving that afternoon were staying with them while they found a place of their own. Without Yugi's excited bouncing, Kaiba managed to finish his work within 10 minutes which gave him time to ponder his situation. Almost all the others were mated pairs, there was Yugi and Marik, Atem and Malik, Joey and Mai, and Duke and Serenity; only he and Tristan had yet to find their mates. With Yugi's cousins staying at the Mansion as well, Kaiba knew that they'd have to be careful otherwise their secret would be discovered.

Just when he had to leave for the airport to pick up his cousins, Yugi reappeared looking satisfied and slightly worn out. It had been agreed that Yugi and Marik would pick the cousins up so they wouldn't attract too much attention. Half an hour after the plane landed, Yugi and Marik arrived back with two girls in the back of their car. One had long white hair and grey-blue eyes. She was wearing a plain dark red t-shirt and a pair of distressed baggy blue jeans with a pair of dark red high-heeled shoes with a strap going across her foot and she had a dark red beret with a black bow on it on her head. She was wearing dark red lip-gloss and her eyes were outlined in black eyeliner with black mascara giving definition to her eyelashes. On her right wrist was a set of dark red and gold bangles of varying thickness. On her left were several dark red bracelets made from dyed leather with gold clasps on two of them while the third was made from plaited red and black leather. She also had a watch with a dark red strap on her left wrist. On the middle finger of her right hand was a gold ring with a red rose in the centre and golden vines around the rose. In her ears were two small red rose studs and around her neck was a red rose cameo necklace, showing a theme among her jewellery. She had clearly just taken her red Cats Eye sunglasses off as she was holding them in her right hand. Somewhere behind Kaiba, Tristan stiffened suddenly and gasped. He had obviously found his mate but Kaiba was more interested in the other girl.

She was taller than even the average man in Japan, easily reaching 5'8", about the same height as her sister naturally but she appeared taller due to her shoes. Her long black hair fell in soft natural curls and waves and her almond shaped eyes were a brilliant sapphire blue. Both sisters had naturally pale skin but the second was slightly paler than the first which contrasted nicely with her dark hair. She was wearing a pair of short dark blue denim shorts with a long cream tank top and dark brown shearling boots which had a 4 ½ inch heel which made her closer to Kaiba's own height of 6'1". In her ears were a pair of small silver cross earrings, one of which had a chain going up to a cuff on a piercing in the pinna of her left ear. On her left wrist were a set of chunky brown bangles made of silver and brown shells and beads with a navy blue watch with diamante stones around the blue face and on her right wrist were a set of blue fabric wrap bangles along with a bracelet made from plaited black leather with a small silver Eye of Horus hanging from it. Around her neck was a silver train with a blue heart-shaped stone hanging from it. On her head was a dark brown cowboy hat made from crushable wool and she too was holding a pair of sunglasses in her left hand although hers were large and dark brown. She too had black eyeliner around her eyes and black mascara on her eyelashes, making them stand out even more in her face but instead of lip-gloss she was wearing bright red lipstick. On her left calf was a black tattoo of a tribal Ankh with Angel wings and when she lifted her right hand to move a part of her hair, a tattoo of an Eye of Horus became visible on her wrist. Before Yugi could get to the boot where the girls' suitcases presumably were to get them, the dark haired sister had already got the boot open and grabbed a dark red suitcase with a black rose on it and handed it to her sister before grabbing a royal blue suitcase with a silver dragon on it, turning her back to them and giving them a nice view, not only of her ass clad in the short shorts, but also of a tattoo of a dragon in between her shoulder blades which came into view then she bent down and her hair moved slightly.

"Guys, this is Ryou," Yugi said, gesturing to the first sister with a smile. "And this is Eira." He smiled pointing to the second sister.

"Hello." Ryou said quietly with a gentle smile in a soft Welsh accent.

"Hi, sut mae!" Eira winked, the same Welsh accent as her sister. Her voice sounded light and like the most beautiful music to Kaiba. Everything about her, her appearance, he voice, the graceful way she moved and her scent of lemon and ginger drew him to her and he knew from the moment he saw, smelt and heard her that she was his mate, his other half. In that instant, his instincts were pushing him to claim her for his own but his rational mind knew that he could never hurt her or force her to let him claim her as his mate. "I'll show you to your rooms!" Yugi grinned before setting off at top speed after everyone had been introduced to the two girls.

While the two girls were settling into their rooms, Mokuba and Malik started on dinner. While he knew that Mokuba enjoyed cooking with Malik, Kaiba sometimes wondered about the wisdom of letting those two loose in the kitchen. Whatever they cooked tasted really nice but they always made a huge mess. Putting all thoughts of a messy kitchen out of his mind, Kaiba focused on his major problem. It was the day before the full moon which was always a tough time, for the three days around the full moon (the day before, the day of it and the day after) all of them changed as soon as the moon rose and their instincts were stronger. This would make it difficult to keep their condition from the two girls and also placed them in danger of being forcibly taken as mates.

"Eira's your mate, isn't she?" Yugi asked, coming up behind Kaiba and causing him to turn around.

"Yes." He replied quietly.

"You should tell her." Yugi smiled, seemingly unconcerned that his Alpa's mate was one of his cousins.

"I wish I could but I don't want her to feel like I'm pressuring her to become my mate." Kaiba sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"So you're just going to ignore your feelings? Can you really do that?" Yugi asked incredulously.

"I have to. I won't force her to become my mate. Even if I have to spend eternity alone, she will have her freedom." Kaiba stated bluntly. Yugi looked like he wanted to say more but Ryou and Tristan walked past on their way to the garden, deeply in a conversation about some film or other.

"At least do what Tristan's doing, and talk to her. Even if it's about some novel or about just some other thing. I think you'd be surprised." Yugi said before going off to find Marik, sometimes Kaiba would swear that the pair of them were insatiable. They seemed to spend more time in bed than anywhere else (this wasn't actually the case but it certainly seemed like it). Deciding to take Yugi's advice, he slowly made his way to her room, wondering what on earth he could talk to her about as he'd only just met her. As he neared her room, he heard the sound of a violin being played and he realised that it was coming from her room. Quietly he opened the door and watched as she played and sang with her back to him.

"_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_Please don't take him just because you can_

_Your beauty is beyond compare_

_With flaming locks of auburn hair_

_With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green_

_Your smile is like a breath of spring_

_Your voice is soft like summer rain_

_And I cannot compete with you, Jolene_

_He talks about you in his sleep_

_There's nothing I can do to keep_

_From crying when he calls your name, Jolene_

_And I can easily understand_

_How you could easily take my man_

_But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_Please don't take him just because you can_

_You could have your choice of men_

_But I could never love again_

_He's the only one for me, Jolene_

_I had to have this talk with you_

_My happiness depends on you_

_And whatever you decide to do, Jolene_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_Please don't take him even though you can_

_Jolene, Jolene_"

He had heard the song before, everyone had, but her voice leant something new to it. Her rendition had a slightly haunting quality, as if someone had hurt her before and she would do anything to avoid that in the future. He found himself closing his eyes as he lost himself in her voice and her violin accompaniment. He didn't realise that she'd finished until she stopped playing until she had; and, by the time he had opened his eyes again, she was looking at him with an amused look on her face.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed that." She smiled.

"Of course, you're voice is beautiful and it gave something new to the song." He replied, his own smile gracing his lips.

"Cer o 'ma! It's not that beautiful!" She said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Of course it is! I've never heard anything so beautiful! The way you sang that, every note was flawless but you also made it your own. There was something so sad about the way you sang it, like someone's hurt you before but you're not going to let it happen again." He replied, feeling surprised.

"I've never met anyone who picked up on that." She smiled, looking slightly stunned.

"Maybe they just weren't paying attention." He smiled. They spent the next hour until dinner just talking about music among other things and Kaiba was pleasantly surprised by just how much 'normal' stuff they could talk about. Eira on the other hand was beginning to think that he was the perfect man for her; she was highly intelligent, something which put most men off, but Kaiba was just as intelligent as she was, if not more so.

After dinner (and after the kitchen had been cleaned up) everyone went to sit in the living room for a bit, although they guys seemed slightly nervous when it was reaching 9pm. The change would happen at around 11 and would last until dawn and, for the first time for most of them, they wondered how they were going to manage to keep what was happening from Eira and Ryou. It turns out that Ryou wasn't really a problem as Tristan and she had gotten so close that he had told her the truth about what he was (after practically begging her to keep it a secret from her sister) and she had agreed to become Tristan's mate. At 10:30, after Mokuba had been sent to bed, Eira wondered through to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea and Kaiba followed her. He had come up with a plan to protect her, even from himself, by drugging her with some sleeping tablets left over from when he was fully human. He knew that just one would keep her out for a good 8 hours which would make sure that she would be safe inside while he and the others were running around outside. She didn't suspect a thing as he made a show of getting himself a drink while she was busy making her tea and, as soon as she had turned her back to her cup to get milk out of the fridge, he quickly dropped a tablet into it, making sure it dissolved. Because she was feeling slightly jetlagged she went to bed after making her cup of tea and, unsurprisingly, fell asleep moments after drinking it.

The next morning, Eira woke up feeling awful. Whenever she had a sleeping tablet she always felt like shit the next day, she had no idea why but it was the first indication to her that something strange was going on. The second was that all the guys (and Mai and Serenity) had this weird kind of nervous energy, like they were waiting for something to happen. Even Ryou seemed very excited about something. When she thought about it, the only person who could have slipped a sleeping tablet into her tea the night before was Kaiba, this made her very suspicious as he'd seemed very taken with her the night before. The entire situation piqued her curiosity and she came up with a plan to discover whatever it was that was being hidden from her. A shower made her feel more human, at least enough to get dressed. Once her underwear was on, she put her shorts back on as they didn't really get all that dirty the day before and she put a tatty black motorcycle tank top over that. She put her boots from the previous day back on and, after brushing her hair, put her cowboy hat back on. She kept the previous day's earrings as part of her outfit but put a tarnished silver charm necklace on and a set of tarnished silver Indian bangles interspaced with black metal bangles and her plaited leather bracelet from the day before on her right wrist. On her left one she wore a black leather bracelet with tarnished silver chains attached to it. She painted her nails black and did her makeup exactly the same as the day before. She then headed downstairs to get some coffee, the one thing that would make her feel fully human.

When she reached the kitchen where everyone was making something or other for breakfast, they all looked up at her.

"Morning Eira, are you aright?" Yugi asked with a smile from where he was attempting to make toast while Marik distracted him.

"Morning, I'm alright I suppose. For some reason I feel really lousy, maybe I'm coming down with something." She smiled and shrugged in reply. Noticing that Kaiba had just finished making a pot of coffee she felt relieved, whatever his reason for drugging her the night before, she doubted that he would attempt such a thing again in front of the others.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked with a smile.

"Not really, everything is pretty much done. All we really need help with is taking things through to the dining room." Kaiba replied, struggling to find a way to carry everything needed for the coffee.

"Here, let me help you before you drop something!" She said, rushing forward and grabbing the cups from him moments before they could fall.

"Thanks, I guess I _**did**_ need a bit of help." He smiled ruefully as they carried the coffee things to the dining room and placed them on the table.

"No problem, everyone needs a bit of help sometimes." She replied with a smile before pouring herself and the others a cup of coffee each.

It wasn't long before they were all sat eating breakfast together, laughing and joking around. But Eira found it rather odd that everyone apart from herself, Ryou and Mokuba seemed to be fairly deferential towards Kaiba, almost as if what he was in charge of everyone else. The rest of that day was spent doing whatever everyone wanted to do apart from those who were cooking. Ryou and Tristan volunteered to make lunch which was a tomato and Mozzarella salad with ciabatta bread and olive oil which everyone enjoyed. Eira volunteered to cook dinner as cooking was something she enjoyed and, from the mid-afternoon, she took over the kitchen with her preparation. First she made some fresh bread while listening to 'Jolene' and singing along. She took the bread out of the oven about 15 minutes before it was fully baked before setting to work on making a huge lasagne. Kaiba entered the kitchen while she was cooking and listening to 'Let's Hear it For the Boy' from the 2011 remake of 'Footloose'. Much to Kaiba's amusement, she was singing and dancing along while cooking. When she saw him in the room she winked while carrying on with her singing and dancing. She seemed to be enjoying herself so much and he found the song so catchy that Kaiba found himself tapping his foot in time with the music and smiling at her antics in the kitchen. It wasn't long before she had the lasagne in the oven and she quickly whipped up some garlic butter before setting work on cleaning up the slight mess she'd made. When Blake Shelton's version of 'Footloose' started up, she looked over at him.

"Dance with me?" She asked looking at him pleadingly. Before he realised what was happening he found himself halfway across the room to comply with her request. He realised that he couldn't deny her anything, no matter what it was. As they danced and she sang along, he found that he was enjoying himself even though he didn't really dance that often.

From the doorway where she couldn't be seen by the two people, Ryou watched her sister and Kaiba with a smile. She'd been told the truth about everyone in the mansion the night before and she hoped that Kaiba told Eira, they'd make a good couple and she knew that Eira really liked him.

"Maybe he'll tell you Eira." She whispered to herself before leaving to find Tristan. Neither Kaiba nor Eira realised that someone had witnessed them dancing. Once the song finished, they were both slightly out of breath but had both enjoyed themselves immensely. 15 minutes before the lasagne was due to come out of the oven, Eira fetched the fresh bread and made cuts into it, being careful to not cut all the way through before spreading the garlic butter into the cuts. She then put it into the oven to finish cooking with the lasagne. She finished cleaning up before getting out a plate for the garlic bread and pasta bowls for everyone from the cupboard while Kaiba got out cutlery and a serving spoon for the lasagne. Smiling her thanks, Eira checked on everything in the oven while he took the cutlery through to the dining room. Once everything was ready, Eira put the garlic bread on the plate and started to dish up the lasagne. Once all the pasta bowls were filled she started to carry them through, holding one in her left hand with another one balanced on to base of her left palm and a third bowl in her right hand. Kaiba grabbed the garlic bread and one bowl of pasta and they continued carrying them through until all the food was in the dining room.

"Food's ready!" Eira shouted, bringing everyone running.

"This is amazing Eira, what's your secret?" Mai asked as they were eating.

"Simple, rather than layering the béchamel sauce, pasta and bolognaise sauce, I mix the two sauces together and layer the mixture with the pasta before adding some extra béchamel sauce on top with cheese. It's how mine and Ryou's uncle makes lasagne." Eira grinned in response. The meal was a unanimous success and Eira was begged to make it again in the future. While Marik and Yugi washed the dishes, everyone else seemed to break off on their own for a bit, Ryou and Tristan went for a walk outside, Atem and Malik went to their bedroom, Joey and Mai went to theirs and Duke and Serenity were sat talking in the living room. This left Kaiba and Eira alone and, as he didn't seem all that inclined towards conversation, Eira stood and excused herself, stating that she was going to practice on her violin for a bit. This made Kaiba sit up a bit.

"Do you play just the violin?" He asked, a question that he hadn't asked her the day before.

"No, I can sort of play the piano as well. Why?" She asked curiously.

"Come with me." He stated, almost in the same manner that he told some of the others to do something, but not quite. For some reason, she didn't argue, she just silently obeyed him as he led her to a room upstairs.

As she entered she saw that it was a large library; the walls were lined with bookshelves, stuffed with thousands of books, more books than anyone could read in a lifetime, with breaks in the shelves for the windows. One wall, at the far end of the room, had no bookshelves but had a large fireplace in the centre of the wall with two sofas on either side of the fireplace and one in front of it. In the centre of the room was a large antique black Grand Piano, one that would easily be worth just under ¥5,000,000 (around £40,000) if not more. He led her to the beautiful instrument before turning and smiling wryly at her.

"None of the others are musical enough to appreciate this but I thought you might." He said, placing his hand gently on it.

"It's beautiful. I'm guessing you play. Would you play something for me?" She asked looking up at him.

"Alright." He said sitting down on the bench and pulling her to sit next to him. Slowly he started to play '_Chanson De L'Adieu_' by Chopin, the piano's rich sound echoing throughout the room. Eira closed her eyes, letting the beautiful sounds wash over her and take her far away. The attraction that he had for her increased tenfold as he played the song more beautifully than she had ever heard. When he finished, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"That was amazing!" She smiled.

"Thank you." He replied, although he did look a little unconvinced. A sudden idea burst into her mind.

"Wait here." She said before rushing out of the room and running to her bedroom. She picked up her violin and rushed back to the library. He looked at her curiously as she came back.

"Do you know '_Canon in D_'?" She asked with a grin, showing him her violin. With his own grin he started to play the piece. After 4 bars, Eira joined in, the melody of her notes weaving and merging beautifully with his. Their eyes locked as they played and Eira saw a deep-seated happiness in his cerulean orbs and, when she smiled at him, he smiled back, not his usual smirk but rather a genuine smile of happiness. When the last notes of the song ended they heard the sounds of slight applause from the direction of the door. They turned towards the sound and saw Marik, Yugi, Duke and Serenity.

"That was great! You two are really good!" Serenity smiled.

They continued to play together for the next few hours but, like the night before, Kaiba seemed on edge when 10:30 pm rolled around. Eira took that cue to go and make a cup of tea like the night before. Kaiba stated that he was going to make himself a drink too and followed her into the kitchen. Just like the night before, she made sure to turn her back when she got the milk to give him an opportunity to potentially drug her again. Once she'd made her cup of tea, she bade everyone goodnight before heading up to her room. Carefully, she tipped the tea down the sink of the en-suite bathroom and washed it down with water from the cold tap before sitting on her bed and waiting patiently. After about half an hour she heard footsteps heading towards her room and she lay down and pretended to be asleep as if, like the night before, she'd fallen asleep before she could change into her pyjamas. Her hunch was right because her bedroom door opened and someone walked in.

"Good, I was worried she might have discovered what happened." She heard Kaiba's voice say before his footsteps turned and left the room, turning the light off and shutting and locking the door behind him. His footsteps then walked away from her room and downstairs. She had opened her eyes as soon as the door was shut and immediately started swearing silently when she heard it being locked from the outside. Carefully she stood up and crept towards the door to take a look at the lock. It seemed like a fairly standard lock so Eira knew that, with a bit of effort, she should be able to get it open. Running to the bathroom, she grabbed a hair pin and went back to the door. Carefully she bent the pin before inserting it into the lock and starting to pick the lock. It took a while but eventually she managed to get the lock open.

"Yes!" She grinned, punching the air with her fist. She left the room and shut the newly opened door before sneaking downstairs. Everything was silent and all the lights were off, she knew that they couldn't _**all**_ have gone to bed in the short time between when she went to her room (at which time only Mokuba was in bed, everyone else apart from Kaiba was in the living room) and that moment in time. She looked around the ground floor of the mansion but there were no signs of life anywhere at all. Finally, she made her way to the kitchen and spotted that the back door was unlocked and slightly ajar.

"Someone went outside not too long ago." She mused, walking cautiously forward. On the ground near the back door, she saw several paw prints clearly in the soft earth.

"Funny, no one here has a dog. Maybe it's foxes." She muttered to herself but she decided to follow them as they were the only potential lead she had.

After about 5 minutes she found herself in small wooded area where it was possible to see even more paw prints. Some barking and growling noises up ahead drew her attention and she slowly crept towards them, fear and apprehension rising in the pit of her stomach. In a clearing up ahead there was a large pack of wolves, far more than she had ever expected to see, in all different colours and shapes. There seemed to be 5 mated pairs; one that consisted of a male black wolf with green eyes and a russet female with green-brown eyes; two male wolves made up the next pair, one sandy coloured with eyes that looked like they were a mix between navy blue and violet and a small black wolf with golden ears and a red streak on his muzzle with violet eyes; again, another pair were both male, one golden with violet eyes and, slightly bigger than the first, another black wolf but this time with red ears and a golden stripe on his muzzle with violet eyes; the fourth pair consisted of a golden male wolf with brown eyes and a golden female with violet eyes; and, the final mated pair were a dark brown male with brown eyes and a snow-white female with grey-blue eyes. Watching over all those wolves with calm cerulean blue eyes was a huge male whose fur was chestnut brown. Hiding behind a tree, she watched the wolves frolic and play happily while the lone wolf watched them. Every so often, one of the other wolves would rush over the watching one and would presumably communicate something which he would listen to patiently, before they would go back to playing with their mate. As she leant forward, a twig accidentally snapped under one of her feet, drawing the attention of the wolves. The lone one growled lightly at the others who returned to their playing while he looked towards the source of the noise. Eira quickly ducked behind the tree and when he didn't turn up after about 5 minutes, she peeped around the tree again. Most of the wolves were still there playing but the huge lone one seemed to have vanished, although where he had gone, she had no idea. A sound from behind her made her turn around quickly.

Stood behind her, growling menacingly, was the lone wolf growling at her. He might have looked huge compared from a distance but he was even bigger than she had imagined when up close.

"Cach! Mi fydda i'n darfod!" She swore under her breath as the wolf started to walk slowly towards her. Up close he was truly terrifying and she was determined to not get caught by his fearsome jaws. When he was less than a foot away from her she suddenly bolted and started to run back in what she thought was the direction she'd come from. As she ran, she could hear the wolf loping behind her, she'd realised quickly that she was going in the wrong direction but fear made her carry on her course in the hopes that she could lose hr pursuer. As she ran she stumbled several times and once fell forwards onto her hands and knees but she got right back up and carried on running. She was having difficulty breathing and she had a pain in her side from running but the fear and adrenalin kept her going as she pushed herself to run faster as the wolf started to catch up with her. Finally, as she ran across another clearing in the forest, her foot caught in an unseen hole and she fell, twisting her right ankle as she did. For a few seconds she lay there gasping for breath but then she tried to get up and run again. However, she sank back to the ground at a twinge of pain from her ankle. Rather than let the wolf sneak up on her again, she managed to half drag and half crawl to a tree where she sat, sobbing slightly in her panic as she looked for the wolf. He loped into the clearing moments after she had sat against the tree and made his way slowly across the clearing towards her. As he neared her, she tried to scoot farther back although she couldn't get much farther back due to the tree. He sniffed her injured ankle (although that was probably because it was closer to him) before giving it a quick lick, so quick that she wasn't entirely sure that it had actually happened. He carried on walking until his head was near hers, while her breathing had returned to normal, she was still sobbing, although this time from fear. His response was not something she expected; gently he touched his nose to her neck before looking at her with what looked like concern in his cerulean eyes, a strangely human emotion and seemingly quite out of place on a wolf's face. With a slight yip he nudged her in to a standing position, although she was supporting herself with the tree whilst keeping her right ankle off the ground. She knew it wasn't serious, she twisted her ankle all the time, but it was still painful. The wolf eyed her ankle critically before walking behind her and suddenly knocked her so she fell back, landing on his back. He waited a moment to make sure that she was comfortable before loping off in the direction that she had been running.

Eira couldn't help but feel nervous and wonder where he was taking her. She had to admit, riding on the back of a wolf was probably a safer way to get through the forest than running in high heeled boots. She buried her hands in his thick fur, causing him to make an appreciative noise in the back of his throat. Emboldened by this, she started gently stroking his head and neck, marvelling at how soft and warm his fur was. She shivered slightly as she was hit by a cool night breeze, but she didn't have much time to dwell on the slight chill as, at that moment, a cave loomed in the darkness. Instantly she knew that the cave was where the wolf was headed and she hoped that the wolf wasn't taking her there to kill her, although that seemed a little unlikely because of all the trouble he'd gone through to get her to the cave.

Inside, the cave was warm and dry, although pitch black. Carefully, the wolf deposited her on something soft before running to another part of the cave and fetching something which he carried back to her in his mouth. From the feel of it in the blackness, Eira realised that it was a lantern. After a bit of fumbling she managed to light it, allowing her to properly examine the interior of the cave. Currently she was sat on what looked like a bed made from chestnut wolf fur and, judging from the how soft and thick it was came from the wolf, who was sat watching her with amusement. The cave was larger than she expected but not so large as to be cold. She looked back at the wolf who had stood and was walking over to her. When he reached her, he lay down next to her with his head on her lap and she began to absentmindedly stroke his head again while gathering her thoughts.

"You're not a normal wolf, are you?" She asked finally, looking down at him with his head in her lap. He sat up and sighed before shaking his head.

"That was very human." She said, surprised. He made a noise that sounded a bit like he was laughing and rolled his eyes.

"Your human?" She asked, her surprise going. He nodded.

"So who are you?" She asked, but he immediately tensed and whined.

"Are you worried I'll run again?" She asked causing him to nod in response.

"I promise, I won't run again. I only ran before because, well, you _**are**_ massive and I was a bit scared of you." She smiled, gently stroking the side of his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch before moving away slightly. With what seemed like a lot of effort he slowly started to turn into a human once more.

Eira was surprised to see that it was Kaiba sat in front of her.

"Well that explains a few things. Does it hurt?" She said softly.

"No, not anymore. It used to at first but now, now it just feels normal. What are you doing out here?" He said, looking worried and concerned.

"I came to find out what you were all hiding, I guess I have now." She smiled wryly.

"I should have guessed. But I locked your door myself, how did you get out?" He asked.

"Did it never occur to you that maybe I know how to pick a lock?" She asked, one of her eyebrows raised causing him to laugh warmly.

"Should I be worried?" He asked making her giggle lightly.

"No, I only learnt how to because I have a lock on my violin case and I'm not great at keeping hold of the key so I learnt how to pick a lock so that I can still get it open even when I've lost the key." She explained with a laugh before turning serious.

"Why _**did**_ you lock me in?" She asked.

"For your safety, I was trying to protect you." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"From what? The others? They wouldn't hurt me." She smiled, placing a gentle hand on his cheek.

"I know, it wasn't them I was protecting you from. It was me." He said, looking sad.

"You?" She asked, feeling a little confused.

"You're my mate, but I didn't want to force you into anything and I thought that if I told you then you would feel like I was. I'd rather not tell you and spend the rest of my life alone than cause you any harm." He sighed.

"But I know you're not forcing me." She said.

"Only because I told you that I wasn't going to force you." He replied. She thought for a moment before leaning towards him and pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. He responded immediately, pulling her close and deepening the kiss as she threw her arms around his neck. When they broke apart for air, she nuzzled his jaw line.

"I know you aren't trying to force me because you took the time to get to know me, even when you weren't going to tell me." She whispered, placing a kiss on his jaw. She pulled back and looked at him for a moment as he held her.

"Claim me." She said suddenly.

"What?" He asked, slightly shocked.

"Claim me as your mate." She replied, smiling at him.

"Are you sure? Once I have, I'll never let you go." He asked, subconsciously stroking her back and hair.

"I'm sure, I _**want**_ to be your mate." She replied, her gentle smile still on her face.

He lay her down and started to kiss her gently, stroking one of her legs as he did so. He kissed his way down her body on the exposed skin and, when he reached the tops of her boots, he undid the laces and pulled them off slowly before starting to kiss his way back up her body, slowly taking off her shorts as he passed them but he left her panties (which to his surprise was an electric blue silk thong) on. He pulled her shirt off and kissed her firmly before removing her matching electric blue bra. He kissed her again, roughly palming her breasts, causing her to moan into his mouth, a sound which went straight to his groin. When she'd asked him to claim her, he'd hardened immediately and her moans of pleasure aroused him even more. Moving his mouth from her lips he began to kiss her neck while she ran her hands over his back and buried themselves in his hair.

"Seto! Please!" She gasped trying to pull him closer to her.

"Patience." He chuckled lightly, pulling her thong down and throwing it to one side. He started kissing her once more as he began to stroke her entrance, causing her to gasp and moan even more. When he slid one long finger inside her and started gently pumping them, she arched her back, her bare breasts coming into contact with his chest. That first finger was soon joined by another and then by a third, stretching her more than she expected but was nonetheless something she enjoyed. When he removed the fingers she made a small noise of protest which turned into a gasp as he slowly entered her, stopping just before her barrier. He kissed her gently before thrusting forward, breaking her barrier and burying himself to the hilt inside her. She gasped in pain and tears leaked from her eyes at the pain of losing her virginity. Seto stilled his movements and gently kissed her tears away, holding her close and telling her how mush he loved her and how much she meant to him. Finally she started to move slightly, silently letting him know that the pain had gone. Slowly he pulled almost all the way out of her and then swiftly thrust back in eliciting a mewl of pleasure from her. They were soon moving in sync, groaning and moaning the other's name, and moving faster and faster until Eira's orgasm hit her. She screamed his name as she dug her nails into his back. The strength of her orgasm pulled his from him and, just before he came, he lightly bit her neck on the junction between her shoulder and her neck. He then growled her name as he came before collapsing next to her and pulling her close to him as they both breathed hard, attempting to get their breathing back under control.

How long they lay there together, even after their breathing was back to normal, they didn't know but it couldn't have been more than an hour or maybe two. But suddenly a frantic barking drew their attention and caused Seto to sit up suddenly.

"What's the matter?" Eira asked.

"There's an intruder." He replied, looking worried. He quickly shifted back to wolf form and started heading towards the cave entrance.

"Wait!" Eira called behind him causing him to turn and look at her. She had her panties, shorts and bra already on and was halfway to putting on her top.

"I'm coming with you." She said as she pulled it over her head. He looked at her for a few moments and sighed before nodding his head. She left her boots where they were stating that she'd get them back later and walked barefoot over to Seto's side, the pain from her ankle nonexistent as resting it for a bit had made it better. Outside the cave, all the others were gathered round waiting patiently for Seto. Now that she knew the secret behind their group, she found that she could easily tell which wolf was who. Seto barked at them and they looked at each other for a moment before going back to their playing, although they were far more alert than before. Gently Seto nudged Eira so that she sat down before he lay next to her with his head in her lap. To the casual observer he might look completely relaxed but, just like the other wolves, he was completely on the alert. About ten minutes later, a man entered the clearing. His clothes were slightly tatty but made from brown leather and brown linen and he was carrying what looked like a .38 revolver in his left hand. His hair was a dirty blond and his green eyes seemed to be taking stock of the clearing and its occupants. When his eyes settled on Eira and Seto he sneered.

"Looks like I'm able to save one girl, pity its too late for the others. Don't worry my dear, I'll save you from these monsters. Then maybe you could…thank me properly." He leered at her, causing Seto to growl in response.

"Ffwcia oma ac cnuchu fy fam, chi uffar gwirion!" Eira snarled.

"Why don't you speak English you silly bint, Wales doesn't need its own language!" He sneered a posh English accent evident in his speech.

"Ti'n llawn cachu!" She growled, looking very pissed off. Ryou started making that wolfish laughing noise, like Eira, she spoke Welsh so she understood what her sister was saying to the would-be-Hunter.

"You know, if you had asked nicely, I might have spared a couple of the wolves. But as you're so intent on what I'm assuming is insulting me in Welsh, I think I might as well kill them all. You should have been grateful that I was willing to be 'nice', after all, I'm Richard Elleson." The 'Hunter' sneered. Seto leapt up and snarled at Elleson, his fur standing on end and making him seem even bigger than before. Eira stood next to him, defiantly showing Elleson that she was supporting Seto.

"Ma bys bach fi yn fwy na esgys ti am goc!" She spat with a smirk on her face, flipping him the bird as she did so. The rest of the wolves joined her and Seto, snarling angrily at him. Elleson walked forward slightly before pointing his revolver directly as Seto.

"Time to die wolfy!" He smirked triumphantly before pulling the trigger.

The gun simply clicked as there was no bullet in the chamber to be fired. Elleson looked at it with a shocked expression before checking the chambers.

"Damn, I forgot to reload." He muttered but all the wolves heard him. With a growl, Seto leapt at him with his teeth bared, aiming for his throat. As quick as a flash, Elleson dodged and grabbed Eira before pushing her into Seto's path. The angry wolf wasn't able to stop in time and, before anyone realised what was happening, he'd bitten her on the upper arm. Everyone, wolf and human, stopped for a while as Eira sank to the ground in pained shock. Seto was the first to move, his ears and tail drooped and he went to her side where he licked her cheek and whined causing Eira to look at him.

"It's alright Seto, I know you didn't mean to bite me like that." She smiled weakly, stroking his head. Suddenly she doubled over in pain, screaming as her bones rearranged themselves in a way she wasn't used to. The wolves all remembered their first transformation and winced at her pained screams. When she finally stopped screaming, she had taken the form of a black wolf with snow white ears, paws and tail and sapphire blue eyes. She was larger than normal wolves but nowhere near as large as Seto; in fact, she was slightly smaller than the others which was unusual as she was actually fairly tall as a human.

"Such a pity, as wolves go you're rather beautiful but I know that now you've fully made the change, there's no hope for you.." Elleson sneered again, fumbling in his pocket to reload his revolver with silver bullets. But before he could, Seto snarled and leapt at him, ripping his throat out. Elleson let out a surprised gurgle before sinking to the floor, as dead as he had intended to make all the wolves.

"_Eira?_" Seto asked, in the language of wolves. She looked at him.

"_Yes Seto?_" She asked, surprising herself that she could speak the language so quickly.

"_Are you alright? I'm so sorry._" He whined, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"_Seto, I told you, I know you didn't mean to hurt me._" She said, wagging her tail at him before nuzzling his neck.

"_But I essentially took away your choice, you didn't get to decide if you wanted to be a wolf._" He whined again, sitting down and looking dejected.

"_If you had been able to ask then I would have told that I did want to be a wolf. Besides, look at it this way, now we can run around together like the others._" She grinned, her tongue hanging out. Seto looked shocked for a moment before letting out a barking laugh.

"_I suppose that it all worked out then._" He replied happily.

The others ran back to the original clearing, playing as they went. When they had gone, Seto looked at Eira.

"_Do you want to go back to the cave and change back to a human for the rest of the night? Or would you rather stay as a wolf?_" He asked, sitting next to her.

"_Being human can wait, besides, I still need to get used to the tail._" She replied with a wolfy grin. He paused for a moment before he leapt up.

"_Well, the best way to do that it is to run and play._" He grinned causing her to leap up too. They spent the rest of the night running and playing with each other while keeping an eye on the others. They sat down together for a while to rest while the others carried on with their playing. Shortly before dawn, they all headed back to the mansion and separated off to different bedrooms.

"_Eira, come with me, please._" Seto asked her so rather than going to her room, she followed him to his. When dawn came they both changed back into humans automatically (although they were completely naked), although Eira _**did**_ feel pain at that; but Seto stayed close by her side which made her feel a lot better.

"Seto?" She said, turning towards him once they'd changed. He looked back at her, lust and love evident in his eyes.

"I'm going to have to go and get some clothes at some point." She smiled, not feeling self conscious like the thought she would.

"True, but not yet." He replied, pulling her towards the bed.

_**SK**_

_**2 Years Later…**_

Eira lay in bed trying to get comfortable. As she did so, she allowed her mind to wonder back across her memories. Mokuba was ecstatic to find that Seto had found his mate and was very fond of Eira who looked on him as her own little brother. At the time that Eira became Seto's mate, Mokuba was just 13, the same age as Ryou and Eira's little sister, Arwen, and he thrived with having an older sister around. Shortly after Eira and Seto had gotten together, Arwen had come to visit. Because they didn't want her snooping around like Eira had done, they told her what was going on immediately. She thought it was really cool that Seto and Mokuba had been born with the ability to become wolves when they were 21 and she agreed to keep it a secret, on the condition that she could visit more in the future and that they would think about having live with them. Arwen was, in reality, only Eira and Ryou's half-sister from their mother and stepfather, and like them she didn't really get along with their mother and her own father. In the end, they agreed that she could live with them less than a week after she'd arrived, everyone adored her, none more so than Mokuba. Eira had her suspicious that, when the time came, Arwen would turn out to be Mokuba's mate.

A year and a half after becoming mates, Eira and Seto married in a fairly small ceremony with just family and the pack, a few weeks before the full moon. It was a beautiful ceremony and Eira felt like she would burst from happiness while they were having their first dance to 'Holding Out For A Hero' sung by Ella Mae Bowen. It was 6 months after that that she discovered that she was pregnant, her current reason for her discomfort as she was carrying twins.

"Eira? Are you alright?" Seto asked sleepily from next to her.

"Yes, I just can't get comfortable. One of the twins is kicking more than normal." She sighed, shifting onto a position on her side with her back facing Seto. She felt his arms snake around her expanding waistline and he began to softly stroke her stomach, just above the twin who had decided to make it's presence felt.

"Stop kicking your mother and let her sleep. There'll be plenty of time for us to spend with you pups when you're born." He said softly and, almost as if it understood its father, the child stopped kicking and settled down. Eira smiled in the darkness which wasn't so dark to her anymore. A lot of the time, Seto thought like a wolf, hence his referring to the twins as 'pups'. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing as it made him fiercely protective of his family (which in his mind included the pack) and Eira loved how much he cared about them. Now that the twins had both settled down, she was able to drift off to sleep, safe and secure in her husband and mate's arms.

Three months later she gave birth to Elen Yuuki Willow Kaiba and Seiji Garath Ash Kaiba, a son _**and**_ a daughter. Elen looked a lot like Eira but with Seto's eyes while Seiji looked identical to Seto. Seto had expressed slight disappointment that neither twin had Eira's sapphire eyes but three years later when she gave birth to Eleri Haru Ivy Kaiba, they showed up in her tiny face along with chestnut hair like Seto. The pack had expanded as Joey and Mai had a son called Thomas, Serenity and Duke had a daughter called Joy and Ryou and Tristan had twin children, one son called Kaine and a daughter called Isolde. As Seto and Eira watched over the growing pack, they couldn't help but feel at peace, especially when they were together and had their three children with them.

**(AN: Warning, major cliché coming up!)**

_And they all lived happily ever after._

**(AN: I **_**did**_** warn you!)**


End file.
